


Pets#1

by blackbluerose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collars, Fanart, Human Pets, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared Padalecki, Protective Jensen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbluerose/pseuds/blackbluerose





	Pets#1

Art for [Quills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967865/chapters/13714813) by compo67 (SPN Reverse Bang 2015)


End file.
